Forgot!
by digimon-Taiora
Summary: TaioraWhat if you forgot about Valentine's Day? Well these 2 people went through that time... what will happen? Will they get presents in time?


Ok, you might think I'm insane to like post/update so many fics the past month. Well have you ever experience a time when ideas keep on popping up in you mind? Well I'm going though that right now! Sigh, ya I know it's painful to read my fics….

Anyways here is a Valentine's fic for you all! Hope you and your lover won't forget Valentine's Day like some people….

I don't own anything that got to do with Digimon. (Disclaimer) I guessI own Jose's store cause i just made it up

* * *

**Forgot!**

As the birds chirp in the bright morning, everything was perfect and ready for spring to come. A chocolate colored haired man was sleeping peacefully while a girl outside of his room was pacing around.

"TAI! GET UP!" The girl age 15 shouted.

She turned the knob and went inside his room, "TAI! GET UP! It's 10am and don't you have a date with Sora?"

"No…. Now leave me alone, Kari!" Tai mumbled. Then he pulled the sheets over his head.

"God! You're 18! You're not supposed to mop around doing nothing!" Kari sighed.

"What! I don't have to work today," Tai said as he stood up from his bed.

He ran his hand over his messy brown hair, "Kari, I think you're late for your date with T.K."

"AHH! You're right! Bye!" Kari ran out the door. Tai smiled and laughed a bit.

Tai decided he should call Sora, to see how she's doing.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mimi!" Tai said. He still remembered that day when Sora moved to live with Mimi and Mimi was so happy ever since she moved back from America.

"Tai?" Mimi asked and yawned.

"Yeah, I just wanna ask, if Sora's home and can I talk to her?"

"Oh, too bad. She left like 5 minutes ago looking for something."

"Oh….ok, thanks. Bye!" Tai hung up.

'I wonder where she went….' Tai thought but then he called Matt to ask him if they can do something.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Oh hey, Rina. Can I talk to Matt?" Tai asked Matt's girlfriend.

"Ok, sure. Wait a moment Tai." Tai waited for 10 seconds then a deep voice answered.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Matt asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if we can do something."

"Oh…. Sorry man. I need to go and make sure the chocolates I order for Rina is here since tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

Tai gasped, "Matt, did you say TOMORROW is Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, today's the 13th of February. Didn't you know that?"

"NO! I got to go, bye Matt. Thanks!" Tai quickly hung up.

Matt heard the dial tone and laughed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"WHAT? YOU DON'T HAVE ANYMORE?" Tai asked.

"No, I'm sorry sir."

Tai sighed, that was the 25th store that said they didn't have anymore tennis racket or soccer ball.

'This is hopeless, maybe I should just get some chocolate, but I want Sora to feel special!' Tai thought.

So Tai kept on searching but found nothing. He walked home solemnly.

When Tai got home, he just plops down the couch.

"Hey? Why does my brother look so….. Upset?" Kari asked as she entered the living room.

"I forgot about Sora's Valentine's gift!" Tai exclaimed.

"Oh…. That's bad!" Kari said as she looked over her photo's that she has token all those years.

"What are you doing Kari?" Tai asked.

"Oh, remember these pictures from the digital world adventurers?" Kari showed Tai.

"I GOT AN IDEA!" Tai exclaimed.

"What?"

"Kari, can I have these pictures, please?" Tai pleaded.

Kari nodded and gave them to him, "I have them in my computer so you can have them."

"Thank-you so much!" Tai said, and then quickly walked to his room.

'I'm gonna give Sora some flowers; roses of course, this album and something really special!' Tai thought as he worked on the album.

It was 11pm and Tai was finally done. Then he jumped in his bed and fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On the other side of town, Sora has been going through what Tai has gone though.

Sora has too, forgotten about Valentine's Day till Mimi told her.

_Flashback_

"Sora, why are you just sitting there doing nothing?" Mimi asked as she came out of her room.

"Because, there is nothing to do," Sora sighed.

"Ok, well can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure," Sora smiled.

"Can you go to 'José's Store' to get something, which I ordered for Rick?"

"Ok, sure. But why did you go to get something for him?"

"It's because tomorrow is Valentine's Day!"

"Say WHAT?" Sora exclaimed.

"To-mor-row is Val-en-tine's Day," Mimi said slowly.

"Oh my god! I didn't get Tai's present yet!" Sora grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Mimi started laughing so hard.

_End of Flashback _

"I still can't believe I forgot all about Valentine's Day!" Sora laughed.

She was planning to bake a cake for Tai, after seeing a bakery shop. But she will do that tomorrow, Sora lies on her bed and slowly fell asleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sora got up early, she need to bake the cake and Tai is coming at 1 o'clock.

She was baking it and it was almost done. Sora looked at the clock and it says: 12:36.

'Tai will be coming soon…' Sora thought as she looks at the cake thought the oven door.

After 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang and so did the timer. So Sora quickly ran to open the door and saw Tai standing there. Then she ran back to the kitchen.

"Sora, aren't you glad to see me?" Tai pouted.

"Yeah, but the timer went off." Sora shouted from the kitchen.

"Timer?" Tai asked silently. He walked into the kitchen and saw Sora took out something from the oven.

"A cake?" Tai exclaimed cause Sora to almost drop it.

"TAI!" Sora said, "You almost made me drop this cake! And I worked on it so hard!"

"Sorry," Tai apologized. Tai looked at the cake; it was in a heart shape with words: _Happy Valentine's Day Tai. Love Sora._

"Wow!" Tai smiled then gave her a kiss on the lips.

Tai took out the flowers from behind his back, Sora smiled happily.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." He also gave her an album.

Sora looked thought it (more like scan thought it), "Wow! Tai this is amazing!"

"Glad you like it, so is this cake my present?" Tai asked.

"Yep!" Sora smiled.

"Ooh… cake…." Tai said hungrily. Sora laughed.

"Come on, let's eat it!"

"What? NO! Its sooo pretty."

"Tai, if you don't eat it, I'll throw it in the garbage."

"What? NO! Ok, I'll eat it." Tai took a knife and cut it.

After 10 minutes of eating, more like Tai devouring the whole cake.

"Tai, what do you think of it?" Sora asked as she finished washing the dishes and sat on the couch beside Tai.

"It was de-li-ous!" Tai smiled. Sora looked over the album again with Tai. Sora just leaning on Tai's chest.

There were many pictures in the album, Davis going crazy over Kari and T.K. But at the very end, there was one picture….

The picture was the whole digidestined together. In the middle were Tai and Sora, and T.K and Kari. Beside Tai and Sora, stood Matt and his girlfriend Rina. Beside T.K and Kari stood Mimi and her boyfriend- Rick. At the back were Joe and his girlfriend Sam, with Izzy and his girlfriend Kate. In the very front, kneeing down was Cody and Davis with his girlfriend Karen. Beside Matt, Ken was with his girlfriend Sandy. And beside Mimi, Yolei was with her boyfriend Jason. All the digidestined laughing happily.

"Sora," Tai started.

"Yeah?"

"Sora," Tai took out a ring. Sora gasped.

"I know it's all of a sudden but I was planning this before Valentine's Day, when I forgot it was Valentine's Day."

"You forgot too?" Sora laughed, Tai laughed with her.

Then he got down on one knee and asked one simple question, "**Will you marry me?**" (Dunno why I bolded that)

There were tears in Sora's eyes but she nodded. Tai grinned and slipped the ring on Sora's finger.

Sora wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

When they parted, they smiled at each other. They just lay there; no words were needed to say. This has been the best Valentine's Day for them ever, even though they forgot it before.

**The End! **

* * *

Well, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Let's just hope that you all didn't forget about Valentine's Day too. (Even if you did, my fic is here to remind you all!)

Please **READ AND REVIEW! **PLEASE AND THANK-YOU! Hope you liked it. I thought it will be short but I guess… I predicted it wrong…. Oh, also i made it so Mimi and Matt didn't go with anymore because then no one can complain about it!


End file.
